Buried Secrets
by hutchshottie
Summary: CO WRITTEN WITH WOUNDEDHEARTS Cody and Bailey have been chosen to renovate and restore an old mansion for the historical society a task that will leave them fighting for their lives as well as the life of their unborn child. (Loosely inspired by "The Woman in Black")
1. Prologue

Buried Secrets

Co-Written by Hutchhottie and Woundedhearts

Cody and Bailey have been chosen to renovate and restore an old mansion for the historical society a task that will leave them fighting for their lives as well as the life of their unborn child. (Loosely inspired by "The Woman in Black")

During afternoon tea  
There's a shift in the air  
A bone trembling Chill  
That tells you she's there

There are those who believe  
The whole town is cursed  
But the House in the Marsh  
Is by far the worst

What she wants is unknown  
But she always comes back  
The spectral of darkness  
The woman in black

* * *

It towered over the smaller houses around it like a father standing over his naughty children. It was all imposing, dark and mysterious. But that's what made anyone who glanced on it so awe inspired but terrified as well. The years of abandonment had taken its toll on the mansion, cobwebs becoming a yearly decoration and not just a Halloween one. The window panes were either broken or missing, the frames victims to woodworm or some practicing axe man. Any curtains that had once adorned the majestic windows were now shredded, dusty and well beyond a turn with a needle and thread. The front door could hardly be seen through the over powering weeds and untrimmed trees.

The gardener had stayed on for years after the last occupant had moved on, but in turn he too had decided it was a lost cause and left for new pastures. He always stated that the plants and trees on the grounds always seemed to grow quicker than he had ever known possible. Like a freak of nature.

The whole house had a reputation that would scare even the hardest of souls. Death, curses, ghosts, even witch stories surrounded the place. But then who would question such myths, considering the age and condition it was in. The townspeople new to be weary and more often than not avoided the mansion all together. Choosing instead to take a different route or walk circles around it in fear of the ramifications getting to close might cause. Yes the townspeople knew the stories all too well, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the any unfortunate outsiders who might cross its path.

Still when Halloween came the house seemed to take on a life of its own, fitting perfectly into the small town atmosphere with its celebrations and holiday decorations. It was a real horror house and a house of legend, the kind of legends shared around a camp fire. Nightmarish dreams usually followed. Children (not knowing any better, or not caring) would dare one another to take a step into the house, a house that had been connected to the deaths and disappearances of many young children. It had become a game. Who could last the longest amongst the evil within its forbidden walls. In truth no one wanted to go near it, it was black, dark and a real life haunted house. And too many horrors (imagined or otherwise) awaited the unsuspecting visitor.

So a challenge was met on this cold October 31st, as Jack stood looking at the rusty gate in front of him. It looked like it was about to fall off its hinges and shatter into a million pieces by the way it groaned its protest. Jack looked up to the house and then back to the three boys watching on from hundreds of yards behind him. He guessed the saying could be true, with friends like them, who needed enemies. A thought that played through his mind as his focus again turned back to the mansion in front of him. A chill ran up his spine as a cold wind suddenly picked up. If he was smart he would turn around and start walking, but something about pride or a desperate need for friends kept him rooted in place.

You see Jack was new in town and desperately lonely. The children had dared him to go up to the house and he felt like this would be a good way to fit in. So he told himself he wasn't afraid of the stories as he stepped forward and approached the gate. His hand trembling as he pushed to open it. It squeaked as expected, hundreds of years of wear and tear resounding through. Jack took small but strong steps up the overgrown pathway that he could just make out under the weeds, roots and leaves beneath his feet. He glanced back once more to his new friends who were now looking on in horror and disbelief.

Jack had a feeling no one else had gone this far before and he was exceeding expectations, he felt proud. He took a deep breath and stepped forward taking a small step onto the wooden veranda. It squeaked beneath him. He stood closer to a window and decided to calm his nerves by peeking in to take a look at what might meet him behind the door. The window was dirty and there were a few cracks in the glass but nothing unnatural could be detected. Jack leant in closer and looked through. Everything was dark and he couldn't make out a thing. He was about to walk back to the door when he heard a strange sound. Jack couldn't make out what he was hearing, it sounded like a group of people talking. But that couldn't be possible. Thinking it was some kind of trick, he turned to look back at the others, but they stood in silence.

As the noise got louder Jack could make out laughing, conversation. A glow of light slowly appeared inside the house. Jack's eyes widened and he almost fell back with shock as he gazed at the images in front of him. An elegant front room, bright and colorful. A large table in the center decorated in grand candelabra's, cutlery and wine glasses. A dinner party? Again his reasoning and his logic were warring with one another and he couldn't quite make up his mind as too which one to believe.

The people that sat around the table made Jack's heart start to beat a bit faster. They were dressed in strange clothing, their hair donned with what appeared to be powdered wigs. They looked like they had walked out of a period painting. It was like nothing Jack had ever seen before. The voices were clear to him and he could hear jolly conversations about the quality of the food and the delight of the party inside. It seemed so real, but he knew it couldn't be. The house had been abandoned for years, so why was there a dinner party inside. Instinctively he rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. But when his eyes readjusted, everything was gone. It was dark again, dirty, cold. No table, no candles, no people.

"Um guys!" Jack started to stammer.

He looked back but his friends were running down the street. Had they seen the people in the window? Suddenly he froze. Fear and not the cold wrapped itself around him and he was terrified to look behind him. There was something there, something he didn't have to see to identify. Something that turned his blood cold. His heart picked up speed and his feet felt like lead. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry out, but his voice like his body wouldn't cooperate. As he watched out of the corner of his eye a dark figure appeared in the window, a clear silhouette of a woman. But unlike any woman he'd ever seen before. There was something odd about this one, something he couldn't fathom. Something about her drew him to her and he found he couldn't deny her call. And it was absolutely terrifying. His body finally moved of its own accord and he realized that he had no control over the direction it was taking. Once again Jack's screams fell silent. "What is going on?" He wondered.

"_Come my child, come to me. I will take care of you, forever and always."_ A voice sounded around Jack. Once more he tried to scream but no sound came from his throat. No sound came as he felt his lungs collapse, his throat cease up. His eyes slowly closed as a suffocating fear overcame him, death encasing him in its hold.

No one heard anything. No one saw anything. Gone from this world, lost to a darkness he couldn't escape.

Jack remained trapped.


	2. A Beginning

Thanks you everyone for reading and reviewing. This is a joint project between myself and Woundedhearts. It is not intended to be a sole Halloween story but more a story that is a kind of sequel to from my own story Ghost Of a Chance.

Enjoy

* * *

Cody and Bailey stepped off the train alive and free. For once not feeling confined by the walls they frequented at their respected university. The oncoming prospect of adventure and the treasures they might find guiding their steps further. This was what they were waiting for all semester. As soon as they'd been told of the efforts to restore the old mansion to its former glory and help the historical society preserve the property they couldn't talk about anything else. The research was extensive, and the time required onsite would be lengthy, but they were willing to put in the work.

As promised a young man waited for them outside the station with a set of keys and a map to direct them to their new home. Although he was nice enough, he seemed a bit hesitant to let them leave. Explaining what they already knew, that their superstitious fears (unfounded as they might be) were controlling their rational thoughts. With a shaky hand he bestowed a warning. Cody and Bailey thanked him with a hesitant smile and eagerly took the keys he finally released. Before they knew it they were heading down the main streets of town and too an unknown future.

The scenery was majestic. The beautiful lush greens of the landscape and the pleasant look of the houses with their neighbourhood fences made her long for a home of their own. As it is, they had been sharing a three bedroom townhouse with Zack and Maya for the past few years, trying to put a little aside for a rainy day. Not that she didn't love her in-laws, she loved them very much, and it was somewhat comforting having them around. But she still longed for a home that she and Cody could share and raise their family in. That's why they took on this project. The money alone would guarantee the prospect of a better future. That's when her thoughts returned to the man who had given them the keys and his comments toward the old place.

"Do you think what that man said had any merit?"

"Don't tell me you believe in such nonsense?" Cody smirked eyeing his wife with amusement.

"No of course not," Bailey answered a bit too anxiously.

Cody noting this gently took a hold of her hand and placed a kiss on the top. "Sweetie don't worry so much. There is no such thing as ghosts or ghouls or goblins or curses or witches or things that go bump in the night. You know all that comes out of the imagination of writers that have nothing better to do with their time than play make believe."

"I guess you're right."

"Bailey…"

"But what about Zack?"

"What about Zack?"

"He seemed pretty convinced of all those things when we first started researching the history into the property."

"I love my brother, but practicality is not his strong suite."

"Cody I'm simply saying that we should be open to all possibilities that these stories could be true. I mean look at that young boy that disappeared a few years back. They never found him. His friends to this day are adamant of the fact that he disappeared in front of the house."

"You do realize these are kids right, and that kids fabricate stories all the time. I mean if I had a dollar for every story Zack and I conjured up, we'd be rolling in luxury."

"I guess so, but I can't seem to shake this feeling." Bailey tried her best to relax and not think about it but couldn't quite bring herself to do so.

In the far distance they heard a loud boom followed by another and a few raindrops. "Well it looks like we're in for a storm tonight." Cody stated gazing out the windshield and flicking the wipers on. "Look at those clouds."

"Doesn't it seem a bit like a warning?" Bailey asked hopeful that it would be enough to force her husband to turn the car around.

No such luck.

"Whatever you say honey." Cody loved to try and placate his wife. Unfortunately it was a trick she could see right through and she indicated this by rolling her eyes. "How much longer before we get there?"

"According to these directions, it should only be a few more minutes."

"Where's the turn off?" he asked trying to keep his eyes on the road as best as he could since the rain was now slamming them on all sides.

"It's coming up just on your right."

The turnoff came into view and Cody turned onto another road. The setting was a bit crestfallen as he and Bailey took a look around. The houses surrounding them all appeared to be abandoned, and from the decay in the air, it seemed to them it had been for quite awhile. The lawns were brown and dry and the trees also looked like they'd seen better days. An entire neighbourhood simply ignored while only a few blocks over the houses and the lawns looked miraculously cared for. This was a sight that felt out of place and foreign to the landscape. As if it didn't belong here.

Driving further down the street they came upon an old rusted gate and from their vantage point they could see the mansion further up the drive. In their minds it too took on an unrealistic air. Not only was the rain a bit more threatening, but the clouds that surrounded it seemed darker and more alarming as if they were drawn to the old building somehow.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I've walked into an old Vincent Price movie?"

"It doesn't look so bad." Cody being the logical one tried to reason away his fears even if he happened to agree with her on the matter. "A little TLC goes along way."

"I don't know Cody it looks a little…" she racked her brain trying to come up with a plausible description but there was only one word that she could come up with. "Demonic."

"That's unrealistic."

"Not everything has a logical explanation," she chided.

Cody put the car in park and a sudden wind picked up. Bailey found herself tightening her coat around herself hoping that it was just a shield from the cold and nothing more sinister. As she stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her, an odd feeling overtook her and from the corner of her eye she saw someone. When she turned there was a woman dressed in black in a dress that looked to have been made near the turn of the twentieth century. She couldn't see her face because of a long veil that hid it from view but she didn't think this woman was friendly. She was about to alert Cody when the woman disappeared into thin air. Bailey blinked a couple of times to try and get the image out of her mind.

"Cody?"

"Bailey I know what you are going to say but we've been saving for this project for a long time and have done a lot of meticulous planning. This is not the time to turn and run."

"But this place. That woman."

"What woman?"

"The woman that was just here. You didn't see her?"

"There was no one here sweetheart. I think your letting your imagination run away with you."

"But Cody," Bailey sighed and looked back over to where she'd seen her. Nothing was there and she finally relented. "I must be tired."

"I think we both are. Don't worry once we get some good food and a good night's sleep we'll look at things differently."

"Cody…"

"Bailey please it's been a long trip and I'm ready for some rest and relaxation. Trust me everything will seem better in the morning."

"Alright," Bailey replied unable to gather any comfort from his words.

Bailey patted her stomach soothingly for a minute and in an instant her smile returned and her mood brightened. The doctor had only told her a couple of days ago about their unexpected blessing. She rushed home excited at the prospect of giving her husband the good news. But trying to find the right time to tell Cody proved to be a chore. With the moving and the plans it just never seemed to be appropriate. So she planned to tell him tonight over a nice picnic style dinner, with candlelight and music playing in the background. But looking at the mansion now she wondered if that would happen considering all she really wanted to do was run. Run as far and as fast as she could to get away from the place.

"Sweetie, sweetie you okay."

Bailey snapped out of her thoughts long enough to nod. Tightening her coat around her once more as if it was a shield protecting her somehow she grabbed a hold of the extended hand Cody offered and together they walked into the dreary looking garden. The ambiance was uncanny. The look and feel of the house itself was something you couldn't explain away no matter how much you wanted too.

The key in the hole gave off a click that seemed to echo into the various rooms of the house. Why anyone would purposely live here was beyond her understanding, but she guessed in its hay day it must have been a wonderful place. And once they tackled all the upgrades it would be again.

When the phone inside her purse beeped alerting them to a call she jumped a bit making Cody laugh. She wanted to slug him. Checking the caller ID she smiled and immediately answered.

"We're fine. We made it here in record time and are at the mansion as we speak."

"Did you hear that Zack?" Bailey grinned, overhearing Maya's comment. "Sorry he was getting a bit worried over the fact that we hadn't heard from you yet."

"I was getting worried?" Bailey could imagine him raising an eyebrow and chuckling.

"Alright we were both worried. So is it as creepy as the pictures show?"

Bailey wanted to scream _yes, _but instead she lied. "It's fine. It's big and needs a lot of work but otherwise it's great."

"Are you sure?" Maya had a way of reading people that Bailey couldn't quite master. She guessed being from New York (and a city with millions of people) you just automatically inherited that gift. But it did sometimes drive her nuts. "Bailey, something's up." Over the last few years the two women had gotten closer and were now more like sisters then simply friends. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me."

"If you say so." There was a moment of silence before Maya spoke again. "So have you told him yet?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for tonight. I thought I'd set up a picnic in the living room with candlelight and music."

"Nice."

"I say skip the romance and go straight for the bedroom fun."

"Zack!" Both women exclaimed with the added benefit of slapping his shoulder.

"Although Cody is kind of girl in that respect…ouch."

"Just drive." Maya demanded and Bailey smiled. "Ignore him."

"I usually do."

"Hurtful." Zack stated echoing their friend Woody's favourite saying and making the women laugh.

"So then what are you doing now?"

"Just running some errands around town."

"Talk about fun."

"Oh yeah, loads."

"Okay well, I better help Cody bring in some things."

"Don't pick up anything too heavy. In your condition you shouldn't be lifting anything at all."

"I'm only a few weeks along. I'm sure I'll be fine. But I'll try and restrict myself to a couple of carry- on's."

"Well make sure those carry-on's have rollers."

"Yes mom." They laughed and they said their goodbyes.

"So what are they up to?" Cody asked walking back into the room with their suitcases in hand.

"Nothing much, just running errands."

"I bet Zack loves that. How much do you wanna bet they end up at the hardware store?"

Bailey laughed and they headed back inside to explore the rest of the mansion they would be calling home for quite awhile. A fact she wasn't ready to acknowledge just yet.

* * *

"So we're running errands huh?" Zack smirked.

"I couldn't tell her that we decided to join them on their little venture because we were worried it would be too much for them to handle."

"Well I think it would have been fine for awhile if Bailey weren't pregnant. But let's face it Cody has yummy worms for arms. No way he could've done all the heavy lifting by himself."

"I'm just glad that you were able to take some time off."

"Me too and I'm surprised mom didn't join us."

"I didn't want to worry her." Maya explained. "I love your mom but sometimes I think she worries about us a little too much."

"That's just the way she's wired."

"I know and like I said I love her for it, but I didn't want to unnecessarily worry her," Maya added.

"Something about this place just doesn't sit right with me. I know Cody doesn't want to believe it but I've witnessed it firsthand."

"Zack no one can verify those stories."

"Hey that woman did walk into that portrait and Captain Annteneal did ask for my help in clearing his name."

"Whatever you say Zack," she replied placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I just hope Cody and Bailey aren't too upset when we show up."

"Oh please without us they'd be bored to death."

"I'm sure your right babe," Maya replied placating her husband.

"You know you and Cody have that down to an art form."

"What dear?" She innocently fluttered her eyelashes.

"Absolutely nothing." Zack rolled his eyes much in the same way Bailey had done with Cody.

"I do think it's a good idea to stay in town tonight. I'm sure they wouldn't want us hanging around while Bailey tells Cody about the pregnancy."

"Agreed," Zack snickered. "Although, I would love to see the expression on his face when she gives him the news. I bet you he'll freak out."

"Zack!"

"What, I know my brother."

"So you're telling me that having a baby is a thing to freak out about?"

Zack thought about this for a moment. He would like to think that he'd had plenty of experience with the minds of the opposite sex. But in reality he still didn't have a clue. Still, he knew when he was being baited so chose to tread cautiously.

"I just mean that having a baby is a big step and Cody is a planner. He plans everything to the minute. So that being said I think having a baby at this point in his life would in fact freak him out."

"But I wasn't talking about Cody. I was talking about how you would react to an unplanned pregnancy." Maya waited while Zack thought about that a minute.

"I wouldn't mind. After all you're my wife and I love you and having a baby with you would be great, planned or otherwise it…" Zack froze and his eyes widened a bit. "Wait what are you saying? You're not…are you…I mean…like are you saying what I think your saying…should I…" Maya put his fears to rest by placing a hand over his mouth and giving him a definite no.

The relief on his face made Maya laugh. If she were being honest she would have to admit having a family at this point in time would freak her out a bit as well.

"Zack just drive."

"Yes dear."


	3. A House Far From a Home

The anxious couple stood in the center of a large but cold room, their own living room. Though at this moment in time it didn't look or feel much like a room you would want to snuggle on a sofa in. They looked around them, both silent in disbelief as an overwhelming feeling of unsettlement overcame them. The room had an air to it, not a good one. Cody and Bailey stood stiffly together, their hands gripped together tightly, but something made them feel miles apart. Bailey shivered and Cody brought her closer, enveloping her in his comforting hug.

Taking in the scenery they were suddenly overshadowed by the realization of the job ahead of them. The room was dark, dusty and in a serious need of a feather duster and a once around with a powerful vacuum. The rug beneath their feet had seen better days and clear prints were evident in the dust from where the two had stood. Underneath one of the massive windows was the outline of a couch covered over by a dirty moth ridden cloth. The curtains adorning the window were almost off their pole, broken hooks and years of neglect showing through. A bookcase sat across the room where one shelf had fallen causing the books to cascade over the floor. Bailey glanced over to the corner and noticed the wooden floorboards had worn away leaving rather worrying holes in the floor. What would be described once as magnificent paintwork on the walls was cracked and decayed, looking like a wound on an injured soldier. The wooden beams above their heads were almost in pieces. Their once valuable role of holding up the upper level looked in danger of crumbling. One small sound and they would fold like a house made of cards. The entire room and most likely the entire house was in severe distress desperate for a loving hand from someone who could bring it back to life again.

"Well it's definitely going to be a challenge." Cody walked over to a table and playfully tapped it, coughing when a burst of dust exploded around him.

"A challenge," Bailey corrected, noting the cobwebs surrounding them. "More like a bloody miracle if we ever get this place livable."

Her dreams of a family home, white picket fence, and children running around looked further away then she had hoped. At this very moment she was struggling to see beyond the dirt and grime. The cold damp darkness doing its best to cloud her view of the perfect future she'd envisioned for them. Her face dropped, her heart almost followed it.

Cody looked over to her and noticed the ashen look on his wife's face. "What's wrong?" He asked walking over to her and putting two loving hands on her face so they gently cupped her cheeks.

"It's not what I expected. It's...different," She stated quietly, as if she was afraid to say the words.

"Since when have we ever shied away from different?" Cody said.

Bailey looked over at him, noticing the excitement in his eyes. It was a look she hadn't seen since they stood at the altar, in the beautiful park where they were married. She knew that look, and she knew she wouldn't win this battle because she understood how Cody felt. This place was a fresh start for them. It was a place where they could truly take charge of their lives and not depend on others to keep them afloat. The anticipation, the planning, the days of visiting grand homes, art exhibits in preparation for the day they arrived here. It was all there in his eyes.

"You're right. This is what we have been planning for. It's going to be okay." Doubt was evident in her voice but Cody didn't reply. He placed his hand in hers once more and gave it a slight squeeze as they set out to explore the rest of the house. They ascended the stairs a minute later with the hope of finding a decent size room they could use as a bedroom. When one was found he and Bailey got to work on cleaning it down.

* * *

"Friendly town." Zack grumbled.

"Zack I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for the way we're being treated." Although at the moment Maya couldn't fathom what that might be. "I'm sure it all stems from that whole stranger in a small town theory."

"I don't think that's it." Zack grunted as he stood up to try and pull off his boot. When he slipped and slammed his calf against the edge of the box spring he let out a series of colourful curses that would make a sailor blush with shame.

Maya only laughed. "Lay down." When he did so she flipped a leg over one of his and with her back to him began to pull off his boot like a pro. "See that wasn't so hard." She smiled after she had pulled both of them off. "Now I'm going to take a quick shower and you're going to order us some room service because I am famished."

"Anything in particular."

"You know what I like." She winked at him before slipping into the bathroom and softly closing the door behind her.

"What would I do without you," Zack grinned when he heard her turn on the faucet and the shower roar to life.

Sitting back against the headboard he leaned over and grabbed a hold of the hotel's dinner menu. So many good things stood out to him. He didn't realize he was so hungry until he imagined a Triple bacon burger slathered in ketchup and hamburger juice doing summersaults in his mouth. Yum, even the thought made his stomach growl with longing. Picking up the phone he dialed down to the kitchen and was immediately put on hold, which was fine. A minute went by and it was still fine. Five minutes went by still fine. Fifteen minutes and he was fuming. When Maya walked back into the room Zack had his boots back on and his key card in hand. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a promise he'll be back soon he headed downstairs.

While in the elevator his cell phone went off and a text message appeared. _Be nice _was the message that he read as he walked off the elevator. It was uncanny how well his wife knew him. Unfortunately her words didn't lessen his anger. Stepping up to the counter he placed his hand on the bell and tapped it twice. The woman turned to him and with a forced smile calmly asked him what he needed. When he calmly explained (through clenched teeth) what his_problem_ was, she shrugged and informed him that the kitchen was closed.

"When did it close?" he asked frustration clearly showing in his stance.

"A few minutes ago."

"How few is a few?" he practically growled.

"Mr. Martin if you don't like our services we'll be happy to reimburse you for the night and recommend another hotel nearby."

"Is there a reason you don't want us to stay here?" Zack asked his anger subsiding and his curiosity now peeked.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Since we got into this town everyone has been _kindly,_ and I use the term loosely, expressing their concerns about our stay and inquiring about our departure. Mind telling me why?"

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't." Zack flatly stated. "Well in case you are wondering also. We are still leaving in the morning. In the meantime we have to eat. Do you have any idea where we might find a good restaurant?"

"We're a small town and a lot of our restaurants close by nine o'clock."

"How convenient."

Zack turned and headed back toward the elevators trying his best not to turn around and charge the woman. Damn his ideals about hitting women. Suddenly he heard his name whispered nearby. Looking over he noticed a young kid who looked to be just out of high school waving him over. When Zack was about to ask him what he wanted he placed a hand over his mouth indicating he remain silent. With one last look toward the witch behind the counter Zack followed the kid around a corner.

"I'm sorry if I'm caught talking with you I may lose my job."

"Why?"

"We all know about you and why you're here. There is another couple at the house now."

"Yeah my brother and sister-in-law."

"You have to leave this town. All four of you have to leave. That place is not safe."

"Alright, mind telling me why?" The kid looked jittery as he eyed the counter again.

"That place has some bad vibes and it's dangerous to stay there. People disappear. I can't tell you anymore she's headed this way." He turned to leave, nearly running for the nearest open door. Zack called to him.

"Wait, at least tell me if there's a place to eat around here." Zack quietly hoped, otherwise he would be the one in trouble. The kid took one more second to glance around him, making sure the lady couldn't hear him.

"There's an old diner named Beverlys about a mile out of town. Just head west and you won't miss it."

"Thanks."

"I have to go. Good luck."

Zack stepped onto the elevator just as the woman reached him. The kid nowhere in sight. His fears now heightened tenfold. His heart pounded as the doors slid shut, the kid's words echoing in his mind.

* * *

Cody wiped his hands on a towel as he left the bathroom that connected to the room they had allocated as their bedroom.

"Well it looks more like a room now...Wait, what's going on?" he asked gazing down to the sight in front of him.

Bailey sat on a large picnic rug spread across the floor of the living room. The room was basked in warm light from the candles placed around them in various corners. On the rug was an array of plates, all of his favourite foods laid out before him. A picnic basket sat on the side, a long bread roll still poking out of the top. The light of the candles caught the glass in Bailey's hand, shining brightly. The soft sound of Beethoven came from Bailey's iPod which sat on the ground beside her.

"Think of this as a house warming meal." She handed Cody a glass while he sat down beside her. He took a sip.

"Apple juice?" He looked baffled.

"No corkscrew for the wine, it will have to wait until we unpack." She smiled. She sipped her own drink.

"How did you cook all this?" He wondered, remembering that the grand cooker in the kitchen was in need of a good repair man.

"The wonders of a microwave oven dear." Bailey laughed.

Cody loved how she laughed, the little snort accompanied by the hair bouncing over her shoulder. She was more than gorgeous to him, she was angelic.

"So are you feeling a bit more comfortable about being here now?" Cody asked, biting into a piece of garlic bread.

"I'll be fine, it's just all so new and it will take a little time to get used to." Bailey lowered her head a bit wishing that statement were true.

Cody sensed her worry. "Honey what's bothering you?" There was a distance in her that anyone could see and he knew something was weighing on her mind.

"It's nothing" she replied, finishing her own garlic bread.

"I know you sweetheart you bite your lip when you are nervous or anxious." Bailey touched her lower lip and smiled. He knew her so well. So as not to worry him further, she decided to change the subject and return it to the reason she'd set up this surprise.

Bailey braced herself. "There's something I need to tell you." She put her glass down and took Cody's hand in hers as if to comfort him. Cody looked at her, his eyebrows raised in wonderment.

For what seemed like hours, Bailey remained silent, studying her husband's face. "What is it?" He had now gone beyond wonder to sheer panic. Was this the moment his perfect world would come tumbling down on him?

"Well, there's no other way to say this, then to just say it. Your going to be a daddy." She said handing him an envelope that contained the first sonogram of their baby. He's jaw dropped as he looked at the blurred image in front of him. Cody remained quiet, taking in what he was looking at. "I am pregnant Cody." Cody looked up from the photo and into Bailey's big beautiful eyes.

"Bailey…." Cody found it difficult to form his thoughts into words.

Before he could register his own feelings, a bone rattling crash pierced the quiet and the candles went out. Plunging them and the room into complete darkness.


End file.
